wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The First Dragoness
Prologue Webs stepped into the mountain cave. He walked into the Scroll Room, where the five young dragonets sat on the floor, each reading different scrolls. Sunny looked up at him. "Hi, Webs." Webs laid himself out on a rock outcrop. "Hello, Sunny." Tsunami looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What are you here for?" Webs didn't flinch at her tone. "Calm yourself, Tsunami. I'm just here to tell you a story." Clay and Starflight both turned their heads at once. "What kind of story?" Sunny asked. "Gather around and listen closely." He cleared his throats as the dragonets took their seats in front of him. "Today I'm going to be telling you a story about the first ever dragoness." "Cool!" Clay breathed. Webs lifted his tail to point at a faded old painting on the cave wall. It was of a solid white dragon, its tribe unrecognizable. A trail of stars seemed to be glittering around it. Glory's eyes locked with the beautiful drawing. "Wow..." she whispered. Webs' tail moved to point at another painting, this time, one of a lush, green mountainside. "Our story begins long before The Scorching was said to have started. In a remote kingdom at the heart of a long forgotten jungle, draped in the shadows of this mighty place, a legendary beauty was said to reside. And that... is where our story begins..." Chapter One The lush jungle, filled with the songs of long extinct birds, was more beautiful than even the modern day Rain Kingdom. Many plants lined a small dirt path that cut through the foliage. Footsteps could be heard as a glistening white shape moved through the undergrowth. It stepped over a tree root, revealing long elegant talons tipped with small, diamond-like claws. Several pink birds scattered as the white dragoness came upon a cliff overlooking a pool of sparkling blue water. She smiled as she overlooked her kingdom, her pale purple eyes shining like stars. She looked over her shoulder and began to walk back the way she had come, when something startled the bird on the water below, causing them to take flight in a squawking mess. She gasped, looking up at the sky as thunder rumbled in the air around her. Rain began to pour as thunder boomed again. The white dragon continued to stare. Lightning flashed with a loud crack, causing her to break into a run. She continued to run, thunder rumbling again, her claws growing sore from the speed. As she picked up more speed, her eyes widened as she noticed a fallen log obstructing the path. She couldn't stop in time, hitting the log at full force, tumbling over it and slamming into the ground. Her vision began to blur as a shape approached her from deep within the jungle. She slipped into unconsciousness before she could identify it. As she began to regain consciousness, voices could be heard speaking around her. "What is this creature? Why did you bring it here?! We don't even know what it might be capable of! And you brought it into the place our children sleep!" "Would you shut up! It was clearly hurt! I couldn't just leave it out in the middle of a storm like that!" Her eyes began to open, revealing a small, mammalian face. It had thick brown fur around it. "Shh! It's waking up!" As the white dragon's vision returned, her eyes picked up the face of a scavenger. "Wait, she was rescued by scavengers?" Tsunami interrupted. "That doesn't sound real." "Please, no interrupting, Tsunami." Webs chided, returning to the story. She got up, backing away. She was panting heavily. "Woah, woah. Calm down... Calm down..." The scavenger said, putting out its hand. "Shhh... It's alright. I won't hurt you." it said as it placed its hand on her left shoulder. Her panting stopped as she began to calm down. "You're safe here, understand?" the scavenger continued. "We are just as frightened as you are. We've never seen anything like you before. The shaman will look you over and make sure you're ok." "Everyone, move aside. Let me through." a voice said through the crowd of scavengers. "Oh my..." the shaman whispered. "She does exist." Ma Di Tau's eyes widened at the scavenger as he turned his painted face back to the others. "What are you talking about?!" one interjected. The shaman pointed a finger at a cave wall. "Look behind you..." It was a painting of a white dragon that looked near identical to the one in front of them. A circle of white speckles enveloped the painting, like stars. Herds of horned animals were painted in a circle around her. Ma Di Tau looked up, locking eyes with the painting. "No, it can't be. Those paintings are hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old." Ma Di Tau turned her head away from the painting as the scavengers continued to speak. "Ah, but you see, gods don't age. They go centuries never aging more than a day." the shaman continued. "That is the beauty of immortality." WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions